Another Chance
by paigelmarles
Summary: Sasha never pushed Payson away and her performance was never recorded and neither was the kiss. disclaimer I do not own MIOBI sadly. for the purpose of this story Payson is 17 and Sasha is 25. this is my first MIOBI story.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Chapter 1- The Kiss.

DISCLAMER DON'T OWN MIOBI SADLY

THIS IS MY FIRST MIOBI FANFICT SO PLEASE BEARE WITH ME AND PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME, THANKYOU

"That was it, it was perfect, Payson." Sasha said still captivated by her performance. She really was beautiful and graceful and all she needed to do was believe in herself. "It's you Sasha, you _inspire me._ You help me believe in myself." She said stepping closer to him, her heart beating at a mile a minute as the space between them became only millimetres. He looks from her deep blue eyes that seem to sparkle with anticipation, to her lips that she wets with the tip of her tongue. They both lean forwards and their lips connect. Sparks of passion, love and desire fly between the two. He pulls her forward and she fits perfectly inside his arms, like they were made only for her. Sasha pulls back breaking the kiss between the two. "Payson we can't." "I know." She replies breathlessly. "I'm your coach." "I know." "I'm eight years older than you." "I really font care, I want you."

The sound of the outside gym door closing finally broke them apart. They moved a respectable distance away from each other, just in time as moments later Summer came through the door, giving a curious look at the two but brushed it off. "Sasha can I talk to you?" she said in her best flirtatious voice. Payson rolled her eyes at the effort and Sasha struggled and failed to supress a chuckle at Payson's response. "I'll um… meet you in the office in a moment." she nods and gives a pathetically seductive look at Sasha as she walks towards the office. "I'll just…." Payson says pointing to the door. She turns around to leave but he quickly calls out. "Wait." She turns around "Yep" "Be here at 5am sharp." "Aren't I always?" She says laughing. He laughs with her "yes you defiantly are and breakfast?" "I would like that, I will see you in the morning." He smiles at her and she smiles back. They stay there for a few moments. "you should probable go, Summer is probably getting impatient, if you keep her waiting any longer she will probably go all godly gracious on you and give you a lecture on how to respect people." She says laughing and he just smirks at her. "Goodnight Sasha." "Goodnight Payson." She walks over to her gym bag; smiles back at him and then leave. He sighs and walks over to the office. Slumping down in his chair he runs his finger over his lips remembering what just happened with Payson. Blocking out whatever Summer was talking about he just imagined what his life could be like with Payson.

-RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments, sorry it took so long to update but here's the second chapter

DISCAMER I DON'T OWN MIOBI SADDLY

Chapter 2- breakfast

Payson arrived at the rock at 5am sharp the next morning, looking forward to the long day ahead. She knocks on the door to Sasha's trailer. She hears a thud and chuckles to herself knowing that Sasha had just fallen out of bed.

He opens the door with a wide smile across his face. "Punctual as always." At this comment she just rolls her eyes and smiles up at the man in front of her. She takes a seat on one of the wooden chairs that he has outside of his trailer as he brings out two bowls of shredded wheat.

She smiles up at him and takes the bowl from him. He takes a seat from across the table from her and hands her a spoon. She takes it from him and they eat in a comfortable silence. Every now and again they look up from their food and smiles at the other.

She chuckles to herself wondering if he actual has any other food other than cereal. This doesn't go unnoticed by Sasha and he gives her a questionable look. "What are you laughing about?" "Nothing, just wondering if you have any other food rather than cereal." He just smiles at her and shakes his head.

Once they were sat there for a while, neither of them talking, Payson finally breaks it. "I'm sorry about last night." Sasha's head shoots up at these words and almost automatically says "I'm not." He griped her hand and squeezed it. "I just thought that…" he cuts her of "when does anything good happen when you think?" he joked and she smiled a sad smile. He let go of her hand and cups her cheek. "you are an amazing gymnast Payson Keeler. A beautiful, smart young woman and I have loved you for so long. Every time I see you up on a piece of apparatus all I can think is please don't fall and a sense of pride overwhelms me every time I see you preform." She is wordless at his confession. He loves me? She thinks.

"You love me?" she asks. He smiles and nods his head "I always will. I love you Payson Keeler." "I love you too." He quickly looks around to see if anyone is there yet. He leans over and kisses her. It was a short but sweet kiss. She smiles and leans over to pick up her gym bag. "Where are you going?" "To warm up, I need to work on my bars and floor routines."

He nods "I will be there in five, I have to clean up." She nods and walks away. He smiles at her back "wait." He pulls they keys to the gym out of his pocket. "I think you might need these." She turns around as he throws the keys at her, she catches them and walks of towards the gym.

Once he sees that she is gone he starts to pick up what was left of breakfast. He thinks of how things could have been over the past year. Payson's accident could have been worse, Kaylie could have died, Emily well…. That couldn't be worse and Lauren, he didn't know where to start. He put the bowls in the sink. He closed the door to his trailer and walked towards the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took so long I have had exams and coursework to do but I'm back :)

Here's chapter 3

Chapter 3- Training Time

Payson was working on her bars when Sasha walked in. she was coming out of her handstand and moved into her cast with salto forward straddled, preforming it perfectly but her hands slipped as she tried to catch back on and she landed on her front on the mat. Sasha rushed over to her as she was getting up she was shaking her head as Sasha asked "Are you ok?" "Um…yeah, I think so" she sounded aggravated. She looked own at her grips and walked over to the chalk box and chalked up again. "Hey, stop Payson." She sighed and looked at him and nodded.

She walked over to him and they both went to the office. Sasha sat at his desk and Payson took of her grips put them on his desk and pulled a chair up to it. Sasha was first to break the silence "let me have a look at your knee, Payson?" she shook her head coming out of her thoughts and sat on the desk in front of him. He took hold of her knee and pushed on one side and she flinched a bit. "ok no dismount today for you." "What Sasha I have to practice my dismounts they are the only thing I haven't perfected yet." "So, you can do them tomorrow, today you can practice your beam, on the floor beam Payson, don't get any ideas ." she nodded and walked out but before she could he caught her wrist and spun her around "I'm not trying to be mean Payson, I'm trying to do what's right for so you don't hurt yourself more." He gave her a pleading look as to ask for forgiveness she nodded and said "I know." She smiled and walked out of the office.

A few minutes later when Sasha looked down Payson was doing a Forward walkover with support of one arm into a free aerial walkover onto one foot into a backwards walkover with swing down to cross sit into a valez with a full turn. Sasha looks at in awe as she performed a flawless stream acrobatics. He stepped out onto the top of the steps and applauded at the routine she had just preformed. He walked over to her "when did you learn to do that?" he questioned "whilst you were in Romania." "Darby taught you that?" "God no, she was useless. I worked in the annex and worked on it myself." "By yourself?" "Um…yeah?" "Not bad, but work on your extensions and keep your leg straight on the swing down." She smiled and nodded she did what he asked and did a flawless routine once again. He laughed at the satisfied look on Payson's face when she finished, he was about to say something when Kaylie and Lauren walked in. _Great day this is going to be _she thought to herself sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is guys chapter 4 :) I DON'T OWN MIOI SADLEY I running out of ideas on where to take it so message me if you have any ideas please! Im so sorry that is has taken sooo long

Chapter 4

Kaylie and Lauren had been gossiping all day it was starting to annoy Payson. She was trying to work on her beam when Lauren had walked over and started talking to her. She was blabbering about something to do with max. "Payson are you listening to me?" Lauren questioned angrily. "Not really." Payson answered "well that is just rude." She stated. Payson shook her head and smiled thinking about what had happened with Sasha. "Who's the guy pay?" "There is no guy." She said unconvincingly. "Payson." Sasha bellowed out over the gym. "Sorry I have to go." She said to Lauren and walked over to the office where Sasha was waiting.

"Thanks for that, there's only so much Lauren you can take." She said slightly laughing whilst shaking her head. "No problem, I can see how much she annoys you but you can't let it get to you dragoste" he said as he put his arm around her. "I know but she's just so, so Lauren. She just never shuts up I mean who actually cares about her love life I mean really? Who does." She huffs as she finishes her rant. "Finished yet love?" "Yes. So what did you want to talk to me about?" he looks at her and smiles. "I was thinking of upping yours and Kaylie's degree of difficulty on bars." "That sounds…." Payson couldn't finish as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Sasha said whilst putting some space between himself and Payson. Kelly Parker walked through the door. "Kelly why are you here?" Payson asked slightly intrigued and teasingly. "Nice to see you too Keeler" Kelly winked at her and laughed and went and hugged her friend.

"I wanted to start training at the rock, if that's alright?" "Have you spoken to Marty?" she nodded her head "Then sure, let's just get the paperwork done and then you can show me your beam routine and you and Payson can work together." He said looking at Payson, Payson nodded and smiled. "then let's get going."

as they stepped out the heard Lauren say "what's that bitch doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 guys I'm really struggling with ideas so if you have any please share them with me :)

-Chapter 5 – New routines

"Just ignore her Kelly she just doesn't know when to shut up" Payson told Kelly whilst laughing. Payson, Kelly and Sasha walked over to the beam. "Right, Kelly let's see your routine" Kelly nods and continues on with her routine and does a flawless dismount. Payson smiles at her as Kelly came back and stood next to her. "That was really good Kelly but you needed to try and work on your extensions." Kelly nodded knowing that he was right and that her extensions were sloppy.

"Come on Pay, let's see your routine" Payson nodded. As she walked up to the beam, Sasha added "but no dismounts Pay ok?" she turned back to look at him and smiled. Payson did as she was told and did the routine flawlessly minus the dismount.

"Why no dismount?" Kelly asked. "Because Sasha doesn't want me hurting my knee any more than I already have." "Ohh".

The rest of the day continued without a hitch, well mostly, Sasha had talked to Kaylie about her new routines and she had been ecstatic about it.

When Payson left the gym she didn't go straight home she left her car at the rock and put on her running clothes and went for a run down her favourite route and ran back to the gym. By the time she got home it was 7.30pm. "Mum, I'm going for a shower quickly" she didn't give her mum time to reply before going up the stairs for a shower.

When she came down her hair was in a lose braid own her back and she was in some loose clothing when someone rang the doorbell. "I got it!" she called back.

She opened the door and standing there was Sasha. "What are you doing here?" she asked slightly shocked "nice to see you too love." He said whilst winking at her. "funny man, why are you really here?" she said jokingly, "well your mum asked me to dinner, apparently I don't eat well" "well you do live off of cereal." "True" he laughed.

They both walked into the living room, Sasha keeping his hand at the small of her back.


End file.
